Anything Rinnegan Must Go
by Slayer End
Summary: On a whim, Naruto posed a question to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, the Rikudo Sennin had two sons. One of them ended up becoming a Senju and the other became an Uchiha. So, where did Pein get the Rinnegan?" - A Oneshot and a Story Challenge from Slayer End


**Anything Rinnegan Must Go**

_Oneshot Challenge by Slayer End_

****

On a whim, he'd posed a really simple question to Kakashi.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto turned to look at his teacher, "The Rikudo Sennin… he had two sons. One of them ended up becoming a Senju over time… and the other became an Uchiha. So, where did Nagato get the Rinnegan?"

"Nagato?" Kakashi questioned him.

Naruto chuckled, "You know him as 'Pein'. Nagato's his _real_ name."

"Ah…" Kakashi nodded, "Well, Naruto, I'm not sure. If the Rikudo Sennin only had two sons and both of their Rinnegan mutated into a pair of separate Kekkei genkai… Mokuton and Sharingan… I don't see how the Rinnegan would ever pop up again. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, you need to understand, I'm not an expert on this topic," he waved for another bowl from Teuchi, the Ramen chef, "But… If I had to take a guess… one of three things happened. The first is the Rikudo Sennin actually had a _third_ child. If that were the case and the third child somehow avoided the whole schism that happened between his other siblings, it's feasible he formed his own clan based off of strict unity to avoid a repeat event. If this were the case, then if they were careful on how they bred, they could have survived to current day as a clan of Rinnegan users. One of Nagato's parents probably could have been a bastard child… a criminal on the run… hell; Nagato himself could have just been adopted into Ame. If the clan existed in Kiri, it would make sense why the Mizukage would demand so many clans be exterminated."

"Sensei!" Naruto called out in shock, "You'd actually allow the genocide of a clan?"

"Not so loud," Kakashi shushed Naruto quickly, "And I didn't mean it like _that_, either. What I'm saying is, look at what Pein, er, _Nagato_ did. He turned Konoha into a _crater_ and killed almost every man, woman, and child in the village by doing so. I temporarily _died_, because of him. If an entire _clan_ of people with the same abilities of the Rikudo Sennin were to attack Konoha, we wouldn't have even come _close_ to standing a chance. It's too powerful. At the very least, I'd ask for that Doujutsu to be sealed away. Nobody should have access to that much power, let alone several hundreds of people."

Naruto frowned and looked down at his ramen bowl, "…You may have a point," he admitted, "But it's still wrong."

"I never said it wasn't. Besides, it's not likely there was a third child in the first place. Madara has been right all along, so far. Even if he is a bit…"

"Crazy?"

"I was going for eccentric, but that works much better. Yes, he's insane. But he's also a brilliant tactician… on some level. He wouldn't make a plan that was a hundred years old suddenly fall apart due to poor information. Do you remember the first test in the Chunin Exam?"

"You mean the door?"

"…The door?" Kakashi offered a completely blank look and almost missed the ramen bowl being placed in front of him.

"Yeah, the door! Everybody thought it was room 302, but Sasuke and Sakura knew it was 202. Looking back, the Teme really shouldn't have told everybody… but still."

Kakashi sighed, "Well, that doesn't count. I meant the written exam. The one where you were supposed to cheat." He looked pointedly at Naruto who could only offer a shit-eating grin and a shaky laugh.

"What can I say? Heh… I'm just that good," he leaned down to slurp on some noodles.

Kakashi shook his head, "Ibiki, the proctor of the exam, explained to you all just how vital correct information is in the Shinobi World. Here, in the Elemental Countries, if you have the wrong information, you could die. Madara isn't exempt from that. So, it's unlikely that he's wrong." He looked at Naruto, "Anything else?"

"You never told me about the other two possibilities." the orange shinobi stated, coming up for air.

"Oh," Kakashi looked up, "Well, assume for a second that an Uchiha and a Senju actually had a kid together. Like I said, I'm not an expert on this field of subject, but I have heard of strange things happening when kekkei genkai merge. Remember the Mizukage? The newest one?"

"Oh, her? She gives me the creeps…"

"She asked me out on a date."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto hissed at him.

Kakashi chuckled, "Relax, I'm kidding. Joking aside, she was using two kekkei genkai, Naruto. There were times she blended them together to further their power. Given a few generations, Futton and Yoton could combine into a single kekkei genkai. So if there were a few generations of Senju and Uchiha coming back together…"

"Then a Rinnegan would eventually show up!" Naruto exclaimed, finishing Kakashi's sentence… he looked down at his empty bowl, "Oi!" he called, "Jiji, another Miso… please!" Naruto's blue eyes returned to Kakashi's single, grey orb, "So… the last reason?"

"A fluke." shrugged Kakashi.

"That's it?" questioned Naruto, "A fluke?"

"It could be anybody's guess. There are myths and legends of the Rinnegan that date back centuries before the Rikudo Sennin even first appeared. It is the most spiritual of all kekkei genkai and easily the most powerful when utilized properly. It could have been that one day; somebody was born with an amazing genetic mutation that quickly evolved into the Rinnegan. It could even be a random anomaly that pops up in certain people every few years. According to Jiraiya, Pe-Nagato," he corrected, "Activated his Rinnegan when he had to kill a chunin in a life or death situation. He was around twelve when he did that. For all we know, the Rinnegan could even be a genuine gift or curse from gods or demons." He slurped down a bowl of ramen… and Naruto barely missed seeing his face, much to his ire.

"Could aliens have done it?" Naruto asked jokingly.

Kakashi paused and looked up at the sky again, "Aliens? Well, I wasn't kidding when I said anything, Naruto. I trust you'll be paying for…" just as he was getting out of the seat, he'd turned to look at Naruto.

He felt his eye twitch.

Naruto had sent a Kagebunshin… he didn't even think Kagebunshin could _eat_ let alone dine and dash!

"Well, Kakashi-san," Teuchi said from behind the counter, "_Somebody_ is going to have to pay me for this."

Kakashi chuckled. Well, he'd might as well test his luck.

"Or else what, Teuchi-san?" he questioned politely.

He wasn't going to get away with not having to pay… but-

"This isn't about the money. Last night, you felt up my daughter."

Kakashi blinked, "Listen, it was a misunderstanding, I swear."

"No! I will not listen to it! Super Special Secret Ichiraku Ramen Attack… Shinra Tensei!" he pointed his hand out at Kakashi.

Only then did the scarecrow realize that Teuchi's eyes had rings in them.

'_Well… I did say _anything_…_' Kakashi thought to himself as he was pummeled into a wall.

****

-End-

Well, this was my first oneshot. Also, it acts as a more effective challenge. I'm challenging you, the reader, to come up with a reason for how Nagato got the Rinnegan and make a story of it. If you can't manage that much, then try this on for size… if Pein never received the Rinnegan… then who did?

And please, if you're going to give it to Naruto, then be at least _somewhat_ creative about it!

I'll see you all later!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


End file.
